


All That Glitters

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drugs mention, F/F, Vampire AU, Vampires, assault mention, i really hope I tagged all the triggers, pls tell me if I didn't, rape mention, the adventures of vamp charlie and human becks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Being an immortal was boring and lonely. Charlotte takes to the open road to explore a little.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> (translations at the end)  
> Song of the Fic: Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> _Oh baby, take me to the feeling_  
>  _I'll be your sinner, in secret_  
>  _When the lights go out_  
>  _Run away with me_

Being immortal was not what it was cracked up to be. Sure, Charlotte Flair was locked at the age of 31 for the rest of her days, which were plentiful. Sure, she was with rippling muscles and flowing blonde hair, plus a smile that could stop a heart. (And, perhaps, she may have done just that a time or five.) Sure, she could have any woman she wanted and, often times, she took her pick despite herself. It could be awfully lonely at times, though she could never stay with any woman for long, lest they grow suspicious of her true age and nature.

Being immortal was a tad dull at times. In between romances and moving cities and countries, she had perfected most every lucrative profession there was to perfect. What else was there to do, really? In fact, Charlotte was considered by those alive at the time as the first CEO in America. Records show her late friend Anna as such, but really that was only to protect herself. Even as a relatively young vampire at the time, she knew better than to be the face of any corporation.

Charlotte had been in America since the late 1700s. After she had broken up with Catherine the Great, she found it a bit awkward to stay in the country where her name was spoken often. Charlotte was too… public there. She needed to start over again. She heard tales of a new land and found herself sailing away, curious about this America. What a mistake that turned out to be. All it was were the Europeans besmirching yet another country.

Yet after as long as she’d been there, she’d never truly seen the entire place. Partially because she never cared to, and partially because businesses never ran themselves. Nevertheless, in the good graces of Sappho’s year, 2018, Charlotte Flair took to the open road with a semi in tow. She had nothing better to do, after all. 

Being a vampire was dreadfully boring the older one got. She merely brought a truck because, truthfully, she fancied those silly hats and the ability to wear whatever one wanted at any given time. She was ecstatic at the idea of a flannel shirt and overalls. Why, she’d even braid her hair to match the look! All of the humans would assume she was a true trucker. She smiled remembering wearing her leather jacket on her first day out; she wanted to blend in, yes, but she would never give up her true aesthetic. Besides, women seemed to enjoy Charlotte in a tight leather jacket, and who was she to not give them a treat?

Unfortunately, most truckers where terribly unkempt, but somehow that lended to their charm. Well, some of their charms. Their smells, however, did not. Charlotte shuttered reminiscing of the greasy, dare-she-say gentleman, who had approached her in some seedy little truck stop in the Midwest. His fists full of some sort of cheese and his beard heavily coated with the scent of stale beer, the man apparently thought his slurs would be a way to woo Charlotte.

She dared not bite him, she would NEVER stoop to such levels to bite someone like _that_. She felt in her old bones that this man was no threat, just another drunkard looking for a pretty girl. With a smile, she had confused him and sent him stumbling into the nearest bar. Hopefully he had found a cab to his own home. His dog, as she could smell on his clothes, would surely take care of him. They were good for little, but the hounds always found a way to stay loyal. People and their dogs; she would never understand.

A mere fourteen hours later, Charlotte found herself coming upon a little town called Franklin, just outside of the booming city of Nashville, Tennessee. She smiled as she shifted her truck down to match the speed of the agonizingly slow traffic. Though she loved the open road and the scenery she committed to memory, there was something about city driving that was alluring to her. Perhaps it was the impatience on the faces of the humans below her; as if they knew their personal clocks were ticking far faster than the one on their phones. She could feel their frustration through the walls of her cab and always laughed gently to herself. These humans had no idea how good they truly had it.

Humans always stayed the same. Back to the reformation, and surely before that, people had a cycle of life. The rich would be born. They would use the poor as a stepping stone. The poor would uprise and rebel against the rich. Many of the rich would die and the poor would take over. The poor would become the rich. New rich would be born. Lather, rinse, repeat. Throw in a few world wars and the cycle of women and persons of color trying to find their foothold as people, and there was all of history.

And yet, humans were charming in that they tried. There was always a group, or maybe two or three, that tried to make the world a better place. In between traffic jams, facebook hacks, leaked nudes, and school shootings; there was always someone trying to fix it.

Poor, pitiful fools. They’d never learn. Truly, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. 

Charlotte slowed off of an exit ramp and pulled into what looked like a somewhat decently clean stop. Though vampiric, the last thing she wanted was to come in contact with some of the disgusting dwellings of certain humans. She’d quickly learned in her travels that such stops were full of, predominantly women, aching to seduce any truck driver they could get their hands on. Many of them were just looking for a way to make an income, poor things. The system had failed them; leaving them to sucking rancid cock in a truck parking lot to get enough money to feed their children or themselves.

As soon as Charlotte’s feet hit the concrete, she heard a strained voice calling from across the lot of parked semis.

“Hey baby you lookin’ for a good time?”

Naturally, they would prey on the bigger cities. This one was a young man, thin and barely able to stand. He did not have the scent of drugs on him, but the scent of death was inching closer. She could feel he wanted this to end.

Charlotte walked by the boy without making any eye contact. There was only one way to handle this one. He didn’t truly want this to end, he needed a fresh start. Charlotte was much obliged.

“Aw come on, sugar -”

Charlotte slid her index finger from temple to chin as she passed.

 _“Ad meliora vertamur.”_ She whispered.

She continued to walk and winced as she heard the thud of flesh on concrete. She stopped cold, and pulled yet another burner phone from her pocket. Dialing 9-1-1, she threw the phone at the boy. The paramedics would detox him and send her to a rehab, perhaps somewhere where he could get a consistent meal. Typically they were much more lenient on boys, sickening as it was. He’d be taken care of. Though, just in case, Charlotte memorized his scent so she could check back in a few months.

The lights of these kinds of places were always just a shade brighter than dehydrated urine in a Pepsi bottle, Charlotte mused as she walked into the truck stop. There was one human working behind the counter. Charlotte took note of her defined back muscles as she walked into the bathroom. They were very impressive; she’d have to get a better look when she was done fixing herself. Her hair, despite her silly hat, was always dreadful regardless of whether she allowed the window down while she drove or not.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t supposed to see herself, or at least that’s what the humans thought. As if there was such an obvious tell as a fucking mirror. Trailing her hands down her face, her smile turned into a grimace. Of course, Charlotte knew she was beautiful. But she could never let go of the fact that she couldn’t glitter in the sun. Imagine Charlotte Flair, basking in the sunlight and sparkling rainbows in the sun. How amazing it would be. And how unfair that some broody teenage shitbag got to do it but she couldn’t! She was the beautiful one! She was the real one! He was just an actor in a shitty book!

She huffed in the mirror, holding her nose high in the air. Truly, she didn’t need to glitter. But dammit, she _wanted_ it. Who had ever seen a trucker glitter? Who had ever seen a vampire glitter, for that matter. Movies aside, of course. She’d be breaking even more barriers. Then again, it would draw much too much attention to herself. It was hard enough avoiding the conspiracy theorists, Sappho forbid they glittered as well.

“Please go away.”

“Aw come on baby, I promised I’d be back.”

Charlotte’s ears perked as she heard the conversation through the concrete walls. She could feel the warmth from the attendant behind the counter. 

“And I told you not to bother.”

“Why you gotta be like that? I’m just lookin’ for one little kiss.”

Charlotte pushed the door open and peered her head around the corner. She could feel the anxiety and terror mixed with a disgusting lust hanging in the air. Still, she hung back. She hated to be right about this sort of thing. History, however, told her she was far too often right.

“I said no once.”

“Just once though. I bet I can change your mind. When are you done? I got time to kill, and there’s no one in here.”

Charlotte’s growl ripped through her chest louder than she thought. She made eye contact with the attendant, who’s heart oddly slowed when she saw her. That was not a common reaction. Then again, it was also not common for Charlotte to get lost in a random woman’s far-too-well-defined jawline either.

“Come on four-eyes. Show me how pretty you are when you’re on your knees”

“Why would I want to fuck you when, not only have I said no, but you’re also making fun of me for wearing glasses?!”

“Cause your stupid woman brain can’t see how good this cock is for you. Now get over here and blow me.”

Charlotte heard a second of a scuffle before marching up front. The attendant’s anxiety dropped, though a grin crossed the man’s face. Nothing about this man was good. He was a poison in the air. She had to be careful not to show her fangs, as she would have bled him dry on the spot. The blood of a bigot, though, was no good at all.

“Let her go.”

“Okay, I get it.” He said, pushing the attendant's arm so forcefully she staggered into the wall. “You got this broad here too huh? Friend of yours? I can fuck both of ya. No need to be jealous. Unless you’re some kinda dyke. None of that shit.”

Charlotte folded her arms as she stood at the end of the aisle. She was trying to consider another option other than physically removing his vocal chords from his throat and inserting them in his dickhole. But she hated to think of all the clean up.

“Oh what, you tough or something? Lemme tell ya something sweetheart, I saw you come out of that little truck out there. You some hot shot? You don’t know shit about being a real truck driver. Cause you ain’t a man. And you don’t know shit about me and this girl here. So scram. Go back to the mall and get a pedicure or whatever.”

The heartbeat from the woman was almost distracting. It was sad that things were still this way. After so many centuries of progress, scum like this man still remained. Two steps forward indeed.

“And if I don’t?”

Charlotte’s eyes never left the little mustachioed man’s as she closed the small gap. He wavered for a second before doubling down.

“Then I’ll make ya.”

The attendant backed up further into the wall. Whoever this woman was, Charlotte needed to protect her. And whoever this man was, was about to feel as much guilt as a Roman Catholic.

“I will allow you five seconds to turn around, go to your truck, and never come back.”

The man scoffed. “You? Make me? You think some pretty little blonde idiot is gonna bully me?”

“One.”

“You don’t scare me!”

“Two.”

“Listen bitch you have a lot of nerve!”

“Three.”

“Back off you cun-”

He swung wildly as the words dripped off of his mouth. Charlotte heard a gasp from behind the counter. Two of them, actually. One when he swung, and one as he doubled over with his arm a centimetre away from touching the crown of his empty head.

“FUCK! Lemme go, bitch!”

Charlotte twisted a tighter as she leaned down.

“When your arm is broken into thirty-five pieces, I want you to tell your mother, your wife, and your three daughters that it was because you were on the verge of sexually assaulting a truck stop attendant. And when you didn’t get your way, your arm became dust. And if you lie, and I know you will try to, I will be there. I promise. And if that’s the case, I will rip both of your arms off at the elbow and feed them to your dogs.”

“Fuck yo-ARRRGGGH”

 _”Vivere commune est, sed non commune merer!”_ She breathed as his arm cracked, “Leave this store. Get in your truck and leave this state. And should I ever hear of you harassing someone again, I will personally tear your throat out and shove your dick in the gaping wound.”

The man looked up at her in horror before scurrying out of the store between sobs. She was proud of her self control; she’d only snapped his arm in three places. Charlotte turned on her heel to face the woman behind the counter. It was then that Charlotte got her first good look at this woman. Had she been any more breathtaking, she would have sworn she was immortal as well.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. He, uh… comes in a lot. I… thank you.”

Charlotte met her eyes and felt something rumble deep in her bones. She tried to ignore it; she hadn’t felt this since before Catherine’s reign. 

“What is your name, orange-haired warrior goddess?”

The woman’s face flushed as deep as her hair. It was far more endearing than it should have been.

“Uh, Re… Becky. My name is Becky.”

“May I call you Rebecca? I do so love that name. Very classic and strong.”

Becky nodded silently, her smile stretching across her entire face.

“Are you happy here, Rebecca?”

“Here? Like…. H-e-r-e?”

“This city. This job.”

“I mean, I like this job. I just… there’s a lot of gross guys that come in here. And working overnight doesn’t really help. But I get paid well!”

“Does your monetary gain outweigh being sexually assaulted?”

“I… well. When you put it that way…”

“Would you like to see America, Rebecca?”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t?”

Charlotte smiled, the sharp fangs of her teeth flashing in the yellow light for only a second. “Come with me.”

“Me? But you don’t even know me.”

“I feel in my bones that you are a companion that I desire. Unless you’d like to stay among the plebeians that come through your door and harass you. Your choice is yours and I will honor it either way.”

Becky paused for a second and checked the clock; Four in the morning. Silly humans, always watching the ticking apparatus on the wall.

“When will we leave?”

“I sense it would make you feel better to leave after your shift.”

Becky made a face and twirled her hands together.

“But… I can’t just… leave. What about tomorrow night? What about my two weeks?”

Charlotte studied this girl for a long moment. Her heart was beating quickly again, but this time from a different set of nerves. Charlotte smiled and could almost feel the woman melt. She’d never had a woman like this in her proximity before. She needed to keep her around, somehow.

“Perhaps I’d stay for the next two weeks, in case anything went wrong? And then we’d leave?”

Becky’s smile lit the room from urine yellow to yellow of the sun. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Life is boring without a friend. Will you… be my friend?”

Charlotte could have taken this one as she did so many others. Something beyond her bones, something in her… dare she say, soul, told her to stay the course. This one, this Rebecca, was hers. And, perhaps, more importantly, Charlotte felt as if she belonged to Rebecca. As if her soul, not that she had one, was intertwined. Like she was not able to do this on her own. Perhaps she had found her true path after all these centuries.

Becky smiled. “Of course. I want to go. In two weeks. Uh… but can I know your name?”

“Charlotte.”

Becky beamed. “Can I call you Charlie?”

For the first time in what had to be at least a millenia, Charlotte swore she felt her heart beat: And skip a beat, at that.

“I, uh, yes. Yes I think I’d rather like that.”

“You’ll come back tomorrow?” Becky asked with her pinky held over the counter.

Charlotte studied this. She believed it to be a ‘pinky promise’, as was popular in the 1990s. She nodded once and linked their fingers together. Becky’s hands were warm and full of love and hope. For a second time, Charlotte felt her non-functioning heart work.

“Yes. I promise.”

Perhaps being immortal had its perks. There was no one in her entire lifetime like Rebecca. And perhaps, just perhaps, that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin translations:  
> *1. Let us turn to better things.  
> *2. Everyone lives. Not everyone deserves to.


End file.
